I Promised You Your Forever
by seldomwise
Summary: Remember when you were a kid; there’d be a time when you say to your parents that you’ve found a new friend, only for them to realize that you’ve come up with one of those–the imaginaries.My name is Sakura, I am 17 years old and I have an Imaginary Friend
1. Chapter 1

I promised you your forever

_Seldomwise_

Chapter One

* * *

Remember when you were a kid; there'd be a time when you say to your parents that you've found a new friend – only for them to realize that you've come up with one of those – the imaginaries. I had one when I was kid. But I always knew that he was different from what others have.

When I first met him, he looked older than me – I guessed he was in his teens for he looked just about the age of my older brother who was midway his high school years. At first I thought he was some neighbor and he was very nice – always playing with my dog Champloo, he always had that nice smile in his face and would greet me with a wave every time he sees me peaking outside the window.

There was a time when I got stuck from an abandoned yard because of the rain, cornered by two nasty, ruthless dogs barking at me, ready to attack in a second. But just as one jumped down to tackle me, he came out of no where and saved me. Little I was, I never really knew what happened, I knew the dog was going to attack, but in no more than a second, I was standing by our house – no dogs, no yard, only him in front of me obviously soaking wet from all the rain.

After that, I would anticipate him from my window – running towards the door when I see him pass by. He would play with me and Champloo every afternoon and wave goodbye just before dusk. It became a routine which lasted for about some months before I went ahead and introduced my new friend to my family.

My Dad and brother were ecstatic that I was going to bring home a friend they were a little worried about how I do not socialize in school as the teachers said to them – I was the quiet one, the loner. They thought it was something to do with me having lost my Mom in such an early age. Somehow, me bringing my friend and introducing him to my family just added to their conviction. The psychologist whom they sought out help for me told them one thing – an Imaginary friend.

I didn't really understand what imaginary and real was when I was young, I thought, perhaps they didn't want me to play with him anymore because he was older than I am. But still, he's the only friend I have and with that as an exception, I break the rules to see him.

The psychologist told Dad that I'll be forgetting about him in a few years time, and in the meantime, she asked to have sessions with me every other week. I found it tiresome and irrelevant – her trying to know what I was thinking and pushing me to forget my friend. So, after some months, I hid the fact that he exists anymore. They became relaxed as time goes by, telling each other that it was just a phase that I have just gone through.

I was a little older when I realized what Imaginary Friends were. But I was still confused, up until a few years later, when I was in high school – I had friends. And high school students with friends don't have Imaginary Friends. A normal seventeen year old would have no such thing.

So does he still exist? I have theories, qualms. I still remember the first day I saw him, my little mind back then had instilled it in my memories, perhaps it was easier to remember because he looked the same, for ten years I have known him. He looked as old as my brother back when he was in high school, he looked as old as me now that I'm in high school.

I knew he was no ghost, not imaginary either, but there's something about him that makes me think that there's something beyond all this. It wouldn't be really normal to be seeing a person while others don't see him altogether now, doesn't it?

My name is Sakura Kinomoto and my average peaceful and glum life turned a full three hundred sixty degrees one Monday morning.

* * *

They looked like something I cannot describe, ethereal maybe. They were pale, paler than the moon light, but they were beautiful. I cannot seem to define their existence. They looked like angels, more realistically speaking they were like those models in the billboard ads you see while driving in the city. People seemed to have the same thought for they too were in awe to actually have reactions as the teacher introduced them to us.

The girl was in one word elegant, I never saw any eyes like hers, it was in deep shade of purple – amethyst maybe. And her hair tumbled through her back in the same deep shade as her eyes. She stood like a perfect runway model, lithe and steady. Chin help up in a straight line as her eyes scanned through the room. When her eyes caught mine I suddenly felt the chills. I don't know why, but with that serious face of hers – lips turned in a flat straight line and her eyes boring into mine, it caught me thinking about how looks could really kill.

"Kinomoto, raise your hand," The teacher's voice round me off her penetrating gaze, only to realize that Sensei wanted either one of them seated beside me. I was relived when the guy turned towards me and sat at the chair on my right.

The guy smiled at me, he too – like the girl has that weird colored eyes and the same hue of hair, but all the more it gave him the impression of something so extraordinarily gorgeous. They felt the same, for some reason, almost the same shade of hair and eyes, the same pale skin, the same lithe body that felt like they were flying and gliding as they walked. But unlike the girl, he felt friendly enough.

"Hi, I'm Eriol, as you may have heard already," he chuckled almost as if he found something funny, "Sakura Kinomoto right?" he asked as he slide to his seat and face me – not even bothered that the teacher had resumed his lessons.

"Don't talk to her Eriol," a hiss from the other side of the room. Looking up I saw the girl glaring at me, a good 5 seats away from me, "I don't like her." She hissed again. Sensei and the others don't seem to hear her though, and her tone of voice felt venomous but she said it as if I wasn't even able to hear her.

"Stop it Tomoyo," Eriol said, as he shot him the same intensity of glare she had on me. I didn't even see their mouths move. Or was I really imagining things? Like how people say that I imagine friends out of the blue.

I decided to listen intently on the lecture, doing my best not to look at her and not to be bothered at her still unwavering intense gaze.

People from other countries sure are weird.

* * *

"I'm home," I mouthed as I enter my bedroom, and as if on cue, my imaginary friend appeared out of no where. "Syaoran!" I exclaimed, "Don't do that! I almost had a heart attack." I held my chest to exaggerate a little.

My imaginary friend - Syaoran Li is his name and for the past years since I started high school, he'd been hanging around my room more than I would have. I have accepted the fact that no one besides me can see him, and it was really a convenience than I would have thought. As usual, he'd be here once I open my bedroom door, and leave just before dusk. He said it was work, but I hardly think that someone who is invisible to others would need work or find one for that matter.

He was sporting that same black tattered clothes I've met him in, he hardly change, or doesn't really, maybe he had many of the same set of clothes in his drawer, I don't really know, and as I said earlier, it's not like people would see. I mean, I would, but that doesn't really count.

"How was your day?" He asked, as he sat on my window sill, both were a habit I didn't even try changing. He'd ask me the same question every day when I get home from school and I would always reply in the same dull manner.

But today, I just felt the urge to tell him about the two transfer students who'd graced me with their weirdness. "There were two transferees today," I began, as I dropped my bag in the corner of my bed and sat beside it. "They were so beautiful. Are people from England really pale? Because they're really, really pale… as if their color was sucked out from them. The guy seemed friendly, though the girl was really rude."

I scowled at the thought of her, "She glared at me the whole day and kept on telling the guy, Eriol, to not talk to me. I mean, come on, I was there and I can hear her perfectly! Talk about being rude."

We talked and like always, he helped me in my homework, and this is why I said it was a convenience that he's here. Invisible or not, he's pretty good at math and English – two of my most hated subjects.

Before I knew it, he was getting ready to leave, "I'll be going now," Syaoran said, as he stood up from the floor where some of my books were scattered, "Just do what I told you and you'll be fine with that Trigonometry of yours." I nodded, and before I knew it, he was gone.

There were really no goodbyes or see you laters, it was something we didn't do as a habit, Syaoran would just say that he'll go and I'll nod and he'll be gone before I can even blink.

* * *

"Good Morning Sakura!" Eriol greeted and waved at me as soon as I enter the room. People usually come later than me, but Tomoyo and Eriol were earlier than I was. I looked around and saw her in her seat, face already scowling and eyes narrowing in a glare in such an early morning.

I sighed before I gave Eriol a cheery smile and waved back. Seriously, what's the matter with her? I can practically feel her glare drilling open my back as I walk towards my seat. I didn't even do anything to offend her – she was already glaring at me the moment I laid eyes on her.

"So, how was your night?"

"_Why do you even bother talking to her?"_

"_Shut up, Tomoyo."_

Seriously, why do they suddenly talk as if I'm not here? Not to mention that they talk as if I can't possibly hear them. They're talking so loud, and in_Japanese_. If they really don't want me to hear they should talk in English. That girl is really getting in my nerves.

"Me and my sister, Tomoyo, went and watch a movie downtown yesterday." Eriol said to me, as if our conversation wasn't cut by her.

Wait, did he just say, "Sister?" I asked all too sudden, I could tell that I had this astonished look in my face – he was looking quite amused by it, by the way. "But your last names aren't the same."

Eriol chuckled, "Yeah, she and I are step-siblings, we have the same mother, different fathers." He explained without skipping a beat. It's like he's used to explaining that reason, he sure knew how to practice it.

Another piercing glare from her and I swear I'll strangle her till she looses her eyes. However pretty and alluring they may be. I cracked a smile, "Oh, I never noticed that,"

A hiss.

"_Stupid,"_

"_Stop it Tomoyo,"_

"_What! It's not like she can hear!"_

I can hear perfectly fine you wicked girl, I gritted my teeth.

"_It doesn't matter Tomoyo, that's very rude."_

Another glare from her – she's really testing my patience.

"_I don't care Eriol, I hate her!"_

"The feeling's mutual, freak." I murmured in my gritted teeth. Both of them looked up – Eriol was fairly surprised, Tomoyo on the other hand, well, I can tell she was surprised too, but her hatred was more intense than her surprise.

"Did you say something, Sakura?" Eriol asked, all smiles. I knew they heard me, is he that polite to pretend that he didn't hear anything? Their surprise was long gone, that was when I realized that whatever they were talking about wasn't something I was meant to hear, and I knew that Eriol would ponder over this fact later. I can see it in his eyes.

"I think I forgot my homework," I said rather abruptly causing Eriol to blink at me.

"But Sakura, the teachers didn't give us any homework yesterday." He laughed when I frowned. I always wanted to go to another country – anywhere actually, but now I think I'll cross out England, especially when people there are all like them.

"_Bitch." _I heard from the other side of the room, and I just pretended not to hear her or feel her gaze for the whole day. It was easier that way, you should hear the rude comments she throws at me every single minute. They're like vomit on her mouth.

Whatever.

Like I seriously care.

* * *

A/n: that's it, first chapter.. :) hope you liked it, reviews are LOVES! XD 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for those who have left me a review for the first chapter, dismal but then most appreciated!! I gave out imaginary first!review!cookies and review!cookies for those who were gracious enough give a moment of their time to press the little button below and type random most appreciated things for me. Thank you thank you thank you! I hope I haven't kept you waiting for this!

* * *

I Promised You Your Forever

Seldomwise

Chapter two

* * *

"_You look tasty,"_

"_Stop, don't! Please spare her!"_

"_Stupid woman, she's for dessert."_

"_NO!! RUN, SAKURA!"_

"_You can run, but you can't hide…"_

* * *

"Sakura, breakfast!" My brother's voice came from below, just as I jumped out of bed. I frowned, I feel so nauseous and dizzy like I've been running in my sleep. I was practically chasing my breath when I woke up, must be the dream. A dream I can't even remember. Great, another thing to tell my ex-shrink. 

I tumbled out of bed, I didn't really want to get up, but my stomach said otherwise. Two weeks in class and I'm already a lazy bum. How ever will I manage the remaining semester?

"You look like hell," Touya's amused voice rang into my ears the moment I set foot on the kitchen, "And your hair looks like a bird's nest."

"Shut up," I grumbled, as I took a seat beside my dad who was too busy memorizing the stocks in the morning news paper. "Why do you have to be here? You're ruining my weekend. Aren't you supposed to be half way around the world already?"

My brother, Touya, was a fresh graduate from the university. A week after their graduation, he was asked by this big shot company in Europe to be a project manager in this new gig they have. I don't really know the sordid details, just that he's supposed to be leaving today.

"What's that between your ears, Sakura? Air?" Touya said, as he carelessly flung bacon over my plate.

I glared, he tossed the poor bacon. "You-"

"Have you forgotten, honey? It's your mother's death anniversary tomorrow, we have to go back this afternoon." Dad's voice came from the other side of the newspaper – it didn't even move when he reached for his morning coffee.

Oh. Is it tomorrow? It's not like I did forget. I frowned, maybe that's the reason why I was so unkempt so early in the morning. I decided to kill my bacon with my fork, my stomach not hungry anymore.

* * *

When I got back to my room, my early visitor was already sitting on my window sill with a book opened wide on his lap. "They got Hitler's story all wrong. They omitted so many things, like how he was very afraid of cats and how his mother calls him Addie." 

I can't believe he could say that in such straight and serious face, "Silly, I don't know what planet you're from but they make people look presentable in History." I grinned as I took four strides from the door to my closet, taking my backpack in the process.

He frowned, obviously confused at what I said, "History is supposed to be the truth, they didn't even tell accurately how he died."

"Oh, and you would know?" I asked, amused, as I turn my head towards him.

He looked at me with those narrowed serious eyes, as if telling me that he does. Now I was the one confused, "Never mind," he said, taking the book from his lap and placing it back to the book shelf on top of my table.

Odd. But that's one of the many things that are odd when it comes to him. I shook it off my head before returning to my packing. Clothes for two days, as usual, we would go back to my mom's hometown in Kansai where she's buried with my grandparents. It's the same old routine ever since – for twelve years of my life.

"You're going tonight?" He asked catching the shirt I tossed over towards the bed. He didn't even have to ask why, and I'm the one asking myself why I forgot about my mom's death anniversary and he didn't. "But it's the full moon, it's not safe."

I quirked a brow just as I finished tossing some shirts inside my pack. "What about the full moon that's not safe? It's like, very bright at night." I asked, not really getting him, even though I know him practically most of my life he still say things that I can't really understand.

"That's when they hunt." I stopped, dead at my tracks, turned over to him and guffawed.

"You've been sneaking to the TV room, aren't you? What's that you've watched this time? Werewolves?" Seriously, where does he come up with it? First the Adolph Hitler thing, now this!

But Syaoran was looking pissed at me, his face was a mixture of seriousness, anger and embarrassment – but still, his color did not falter. Come to think of it, it was just now that I realized that he's as pale as Eriol and his sister. "It's not that, there are no werewolves, Sakura, they've been extinct for the last hundred years."

"Syaoran, you're not making sense,"

He frowned and looked outside the window, "Never mind what I said. Just be careful on your trip, I'll be early than usual."

Now, if this person here is really an imaginary friend, wouldn't his thoughts be in sync with mine? But we're clearly not in the same page, although I'm beginning to reevaluate my sanity just about now.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes mother," early means that he'll be gone by noon. He sometimes does that, once a month maybe. I noticed, but I don't really keep tabs.

* * *

By lunch time, the three of us were already huddled in the train to Kansai. Dad said to pack lunch – mostly because he didn't want to go walking at dusk and the trip from Tokyo to there was a good two and a half hours, plus the walk to the temple and the grave was a couple of hours worth. Dad wanted to clean mom's grave before tomorrow, and we were supposed to settle in my Aunt's house for the evening. 

We arrived at the heart of Kansai by three in the afternoon, and my Aunt was already there – arms wide as well as her smile as she hugged me and my brother like we were little children coming home from a play date. I disliked it, but it was fun seeing the horror in Touya's face when she gave her a fat wet kiss on both cheeks. I had the same treatment – I didn't mind it, especially if I could see that priceless look on my brother's face. I'd say it's a fair trade.

Aunt Michiko is my mother's cousin and she's the one managing the old house of my grandparents here in Kansai. She and her family lives and maintains the house as well as having an onsen as a business for them. Every year we see her and her family, and their son, Yukito, is Touya's age – they're pretty close. But Yukito is way kinder and tolerable than my brother – I swear if Touya isn't family, he'd be dead by now.

"How are you little munchkins? I've missed you terribly, no kids in the house since my little Yuki decided to dorm for college." She sighed in despair, tough luck I guess.

"He's still away?" Touya asked as we walked towards the parking lot of the station. Spotting the old pick-up truck of my Aunt he tossed our baggage in the back.

"He will be back by tomorrow morning, just in time for our visit. I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss it." She said as she ushered us inside her car. I felt a chill of cold breeze flow by me as I was about to go in, it must be chilly tonight. Good thing I brought my jacket along with me.

* * *

The night was clear, a little breezy but nonetheless, it was perfect. It helped that no clouds were shading the better part of the night – the sky. I always liked looking up at the stars, they were so, in a way, romantic. And I think I just had to laugh at that thought, I can't believe I'm being a love sick puppy just because of the stars. Silly me. 

I asked dad to let us stay a while longer at the temple. I'd want to rest for a while, the whole afternoon had beat me into a pulp. I frowned when I heard a dog howl, great now that reminded me of Syaoran's little story earlier. Well, that could be a werewolf, I snorted, the moon isn't even at its peak yet.

I was startled when a swift breeze rode in front of me, looking down oddly I saw a little hint of shadow standing by the pole of the temple. When I looked up though, nothing seemed a miss – who'd ever think of standing on a twenty feet high pole at night anyway? I dismissed it as something my imagination had created – again, I swear it does the weirdest things just to jest me. And to think one should have a better control at her imagination.

I did, however, decided to find my brother and Yukito - he came back earlier than expected, who was suppose to get some water by the well behind the temple. But a silhouette at the corner of my eye caught my attention. I stopped, turned to my left but saw nothing but a swift movement of the bushes. Letting my curiosity get the better of me, I slowly walked towards the bushes, carefully jumped over it and walked towards the woods.

A girl would want to turn away and go back, I hate not being that kind of girl.

A clearing appeared after some minute of walking. I looked up, the moon had just decided to reach its peak – illuminating the clearing and casting small shadows of the trees that surrounded it. The scene was breathe taking, ethereal, almost like something you'd only read about in fairytales. I swear I could see some fireflies fluttering around, but their light seemed too dismal compared to the luminescence of the moon.

"Well, look at what we have here." A low murmur snapped me out of my fairy tale as I jumped from surprise. Turning hastily around where I heard the voice I saw nothing but the swift movement of the leaves – enough to tell me that whoever was there had moved already, quickly if I may add.

"She's rather tasty," Another voice came from my side, I turned to look again but as before no one was there. Low whispers and hissings caught my ears, it was too faint to clearly hear what they were saying and my heart beat grew louder in my ears, the voices seemed to come from all sorts of direction. Whoever they were, they had me trapped.

"Don't look scared, dear, that look doesn't go very well with your face." One mocked with misery as the owner of the voice came out the clearing. I cannot see well his face, but he was tall – thin maybe, but I can tell that he was lean. He chuckled as he stepped closer some more, if I wasn't to die of fright I would say he walked so gracefully.

I inhaled, finding my voice was very hard, "Who are you?" I croaked, glaring intensely at him. I glanced to my side before taking a step back – going to the center of the clearing. At least if he does come closer, I'd be able to see his face.

He chuckled, well at least one of us thinks this is funny. I gritted my teeth when he took another step closer. "Well, I don't really like telling a tedious tale about me when I'm hungry."

A whisk in the wind and he was alone no more, two other person appeared beside him, one was a woman the other was a man. "What are you waiting for Renji, we don't have time for idle chitchats." The woman hissed at him – barely moving her mouth.

The man glared at her before returning his gaze to mine, "I won't be able to play with you, poppy, that's too bad." He said as he snarled, and I could see his teeth elongate at the light of the moon. I wasn't really able to think about anything at all, because the next thing I knew he was already gone from where he stood and a pang of pain came from my wrist as it twisted.

I barely took notice when someone pried the man or creature, or whatever he was off me, and all I heard was a snarl before I felt the darkness consume me.

* * *

Onsen is a public bath house, so that everyone would know. 

It's a tad short, but hopefully you all enjoyed it. Again, reviews are welcome criticisms are very muched loved! Oh btw, I'm in search of a Beta, anyone who'd be willing to, just tell me! I would want to talk to you:)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you thank you for the reviews!! I'm so happy! Oh I forgot to state this for the last two chapters but CCS and its characters are not mine, but the plot of the story is and so are other characters that may appear in the story - except those who will be mentioned at the end note of the story. This is a fragment of imagination any names and circumstances in real life are purely coincidental. This story was inspired from reading too much Twilight Series by Stephenie Meyer. If not for her I wouldn't be writing this. O.O

Still looking for a beta!!!

* * *

I Promised You Your Forever

Seldomwise

Chapter Three

* * *

It was bright. 

I tried to look around for anything familiar or perhaps anything unholy and pristinely white, but I cannot see anything but blank. I tried walking and it felt like my feet were floating like I was walking on air.

I walked for what seemed like hours, until I saw a hole above my sky. It grew bigger as I walked closer, closer, closer. And I heard noises – rumbles from beyond it.

I looked up the whole when I was at arms reach, but haze blocked my sight. I tried to look just as I was beneath the hole itself, but it seemed like mist had clouded what was beyond it. Reaching up both hands I tried to push myself upward to go inside. I did with less effort than I would have thought. But I was caught with surprise of what I saw above me.

I saw the city of Tokyo – upside down, like it were falling unto me. With horror I tried to grasp the edge of the hole again, only to reach out soft plump cotton air. And before I knew it I was falling – falling upside down towards the ground.

I can feel myself screaming, but no sound came from my throat – how much hard I scream. All I could do was tightly shut my eyes and await the impact of the closing ground.

* * *

"Are you awake?" a hoarse voice came from beside me. I tried to get up, but it felt like I was being held by a ten ton weight on my body. I tried opening my eyes, but it felt too heavy – just like the rest of my body. So I resolved on using my voice but only a moan seems to escape my throat. 

"Do not try to exhaust yourself, your body had taken such a beating." The voice said as I felt a cold hand rest on my forehead, "I apologize if I had roused you, it felt necessary to see if you are coping. Do try to sleep again, I'll wake you again in a few hours."

As soon as I felt the person's hand leave my forehead, sleep seemed to get a hold of me again. And when I was able to open my eyes, I was back at that white nothingness with the same hole above me.

I fell to the ground again – still unable to scream and I was roused before I was able to hit the ground.

The person helped me up and gave me something to drink, I cannot say what it was for it did not taste anything like water nor anything I have ever tasted in my life. Still I was unable to do much with my body and when I was dropped slowly to lie again I fell asleep.

The dream was recurring – everything was the same, I wake up in whiteness then see the hole, climb it then fall towards the ground. I was unable to let out any sound from my throat and as always, I was roused from my sleep before I could collide with the ground.

It felt like it was dragging me further and further from reality. I had somehow felt used to my inevitable fall but still I dread every time I was back in the whiteness.

* * *

I gasped, for what seemed like the hundredth dream I was roused, although this time I was able to one: make a sound, two: open my eyes, and three: sit up in an awkward position brought by me jerking up from my nightmare. 

I tried to catch my breath by my short gasps of air, I felt dizzy from sitting up abruptly but it felt nice than me having numbness all over my body. When at last I have caught up from my breathing, I realized that my wrist was heavily bandaged and I was in an unfamiliar room.

There were no familiar objects within the four cornered walls, just the bed I was occupying and a chair at the far corner of the room. Where am I? I frowned as I was unable to recall the last thing that happened to me before this. I was sure I was in the temple with my family, well dad and was cleaning the tombstone while I remembered Touya and Yukito going to the well to get water. I, on the other hand, well I remember myself watching the night sky then following something towards the woods. But everything seemed to stop there, I can't remember what happened next nor am I able to remember why I am here.

Cursing was the best idea I could come up with, how childish. But then, I was relieved somewhat that my noise was able to draw attention from my savior – if you call them that. Since that person did help me from whatever I encountered that night.

The door creaked as it was pushed open as slowly as possible. Looking up I anticipated the face of the person who helped me.

I tried not to gasp, but my will was just too weak. The man was tall, if not humongous, but I guess that's subjective since I only stand about five foot five or something. My forehead creased in both astonishment and awe. No – the height was really nothing compared to his features, he looked rugged, and somewhat dirty. But when I looked closer I could see the _perfectness_ of it all. His face was quite angular and it drew a dark light around him. Jet black eyes and hair contrasted his pale colored face. Just like Syaoran, and come to think of it just like Eriol and Tomoyo. He wasn't thin nor was too brawny – he was lithe and lean and I could tell from how he walked into the room how graceful he was. But all the similarity stopped there – I knew the moment he stepped in and closed the door.

For he emanated some sort of warmth from him. It was soothing, relaxing, and comfortable, like the sun kissed morning in summer. And it radiated through out the room. I realized just how cold it felt whenever Syaoran would be in my room or how it gave me the slightest shiver when both Eriol and Tomoyo enter the classroom. They were never this warm.

"You are feeling better now," he remarked, even his voice soothed my nerves it was rather hoarse but still it felt as comforting as the voice of my mother's lullaby when I was small.

I nodded with politeness, I would have answered yes, but then astonishment got a hold of my voice again.

He smiled warmly before striding carefully towards the bed, "You should lie down still, your ribs had been broken, although it would have healed by now, I do not want to risk another injury."

I eyed him carefully as he took a towel draped at the bed's head board and almost flinched when he started dabbing my face and neck. I didn't even realize that I was sweating profusely. From the dream or me lying in the bed for god knows how long – I don't really know, it well may be from the very presence of him.

That was the instant that everything seemed to rush back at me, I haven't had the thought on what happened to me from that night and now, and what about dad and Touya? If they're looking for me, for how long? Questions came a beating in my head, I looked back at my savior I swear my look gave away my thoughts.

"You have so many questions, I can see that. I will answer them, I assure you but do not attack me with those impetuously, I can only answer one at a time." He seemed amused at my expression, or whatever that is I was doing for I could see the lightest tingle of what seemed to be a chuckle in his voice.

Taking a deep breath and taking his advice, I blurted out the first question that popped into my mind. "Where am I?"

"You are in my abode, somewhere in the farther part of the woods that stretched its edge out towards the temple where your mother's remains is buried."

"A-and, who are you? What is your name?"

"I am Cerberus," he laughed lightly, "I have dwelled in this house since I can remember,"

"What day is it?"

"The twentieth," he answered and I felt the horror that crept into my face. Mother's death Anniversary was four nights ago, I was attacked at the eve of it.

"What about my dad and Touya?" Are they looking for me? Those were the unquestioned words that I wanted answered, more than anything.

"They are well, I asked help from a friend of mine for them not to worry." A little ambiguous, but I can tell he was saying the truth. He cannot lie, I can tell it from the way he speaks, he's an honest man.

I nodded and sniffed, "Who – what happened to me that night?" I tumbled through the words, uncertain of what to ask or how to ask it in the first place.

That part of the night still came to me as a haze. Maybe whatever happened to me was too terrible that my mind decided to block the trauma from me.

"You were attacked – no, you were about to be, but I came jus in time to ward them off." He frowned as if contemplating the event again in his mind.

I sighed in relief, but then the whole ordeal came rushing back at me. There was a man, he had two companions and they surrounded me in the clearing. And when the moon lit through him I remembered seeing his teeth lengthen when he snarled, and then…

I gasped, Cerberus was grasping me softly by my shoulders and I was panting, cold sweat ran though my temples – even as his warm hands held me steady. "What – who were they?" I asked in between gasps. I clutched my chest tightly as if it would ease the sudden pain.

"They were the cold ones," his voice seemed a little distant, barely reaching me through the loud beating of my heart. He let me calm down before he continued. "The cold ones, the demons, but you may well know them as Vampires."

I shot a glance at him, "Vampires?" I rasped out, they were not real. They're as real as Werewolves, non existent, fictional. I think I'm still trap in another dream, god, I would want dad to take me to a shrink again when I wake up. This time, I'll cooperate wholeheartedly.

"They are real, so as the Werewolves, but we can talk about that later. You are not dreaming Sakura." Cerberus said softly, my eyes seem to pop out of its sockets, I didn't even tell him my name. "Don't look too alarmed, I know you better than you'd think."

My brows creased, this man – Cerberus, I can't quite draw him. "How? Who are you really?" I said directly, my voice strained through my throat.

Cerberus sighed, as if defeated. Hopefully he is, so he'll not hesitate to tell me what I need to know. I thought he'd leave me when he stood up, but then he took the chair at the corner and lifted it towards the bed. "Alright, if you want to know badly I can tell you what you need to know."

I waited as he casually slipped to seat at the chair, he was taking his time and I could feel my back tense more. "I'll begin from the very start." He said softly, eyeing me. I took the message – he wanted me to relax and sit back, I could tell this will be a very long story.

"Do you know the story of Adam and Eve?" I nodded, not making any noise, "They were created by God – Adam first and then Eve, but then there was Lilith. She was created by God alongside Adam and she was Adam's first wife."

I don't really understood, but I knew about Christianity, we touched the subject in some part of our History classes but barely. My family is Buddhists and so is the school I am attending. I didn't know in depth about the Religion's history or myths and legends.

"She refused to lay with Adam and fled the Garden of Eden. When God sent forth angels to bring her back, but she refused and thus she was banished from the soil of Eden. The demons saw fit to return her to Satan, in which she bore his children. They were demons of other kinds, succubi and incubi alike, feeding of blood." Was that me or is it the wind that became so cold? I remember seeing no openings in the room – save the door, but still I can feel my skin shivering.

"She became a lover of the angel Sammael, but she betrayed him and he cursed her into thirty pieces of silver passed down from man to man as she deserved. Eventually, the silver pieces were taken by Judas Iscariot and he crafted it to a chalice much like Jesus Christ's cup that he shared amongst his disciples. It is said that whoever drank from this cup would be turned into powerful, pure vampires by the blood of Lilith – the immortals, the undead." Cerberus' voice grew cold, icy as the tale he tells me. My ears were tingling, as if anticipating the scorned woman to draw out from the darkness.

"Judas was the first Vampire, foolishly drinking from his own chalice. He shunned into darkness when he betrayed Jesus Christ, and hid under the soil for hundreds of years until his guilt and loneliness had perished him in seeking a companion. He ventured towards Troy, and grew jealous of King Priam's wealth and success and took his son Paris to take as his companion.

"He was to eat him alive, suck on his blood and give back his lifeless body to the King. He did, but after days he saw Paris alive and healthy and moving his way to kill Achilles for taking Helen from Troy." Cerberus paused and looked at me, "Have you ever heard of the tale, Sakura?"

I nodded, my voice seemed a little clearer than earlier and I was already entranced by the story he has been telling me – just like a fairy tale only I don't think it has any fairies in this at all. "She was taken by Achilles and Paris ventured out to save her, she was called the woman who sailed a thousand ships. Paris and Achilles battles for her, Paris won when he shot an arrow in Achilles' weak point – his ankle. But this was a legend, Greek Mythology, nothing real." I reasoned – there was no Helen of Troy, no Achilles the great and no Paris.

Cerberus nodded at me, "This part is a legend, do you not know where legends and myths come from?" he asked quirking a brow, there was a hint of amusement in his voice, "They are a fragment of the truth, masked by hundreds and thousands of years of inexperienced story tellers."

"The real story goes that Paris killed Achilles by biting his flesh – and the poison in his fangs had spread rapidly killing Achilles as he withered in pain. Judas was there when he did this, and Judas knew then that he did not need the Chalice of Lilith to make a companion – for his own fangs are enough. He and Paris journeyed around the world for hundred more years hiding the chalice somewhere that not even the Vampires today know its hiding place."

I grew faint and scared, vampires and demons? Demons I could muster – I do believe they are real, for there is a higher being surely the light must be equaled by the darkness. But vampires? I find it hard to believe, and what about the werewolves he was talking about?

"Ah, immortal they were, but then there was one person that crossed their path – Horace. He was supposed to be incurred by Judas but he had a silver knife forged with a drop of blood of the Goddess Nemesis and when Judas bit down his flesh, he stabbed his heart with it. He was the first Werewolf – and he was the one who killed Judas. It was what waged a war between the cold ones and the warm ones."

It was moments later that I found myself gaping at him, "It felt like you just told me a fairy tale." I mouthed, "But if what you say is true and those who attacked me were Vampires then, are you a Werewolf? It's the only thing I could connect with since you did save my life."

He chuckled as loud as his hoarse voice could allow him - it was more like rasping that actual laughing. "You sure know how to see things. I'm a bit surprised that you do not seem frightened at all, maybe a little surprised but do you not fear us?" he quirked a brow.

Actually I am scared it's just I cannot seem to be as scared as I was for ghosts nor when I was to be attacked. Maybe because I've seen them first hand and it seemed a probable answer to that weird thing that happened that night – of course exhaustion was also a factor of it. I pursed my lips, "I am but I think your story was a good explanation about those things that night. I was scared when they were to attack me, God knows how but I think it has exhausted any feeling of that for this," I said sheepishly, "I cannot really say that I believe all those things you said – but it's the only thing that can explain it I'm not going to reject that idea."

Cerberus looked amused at my words, I may be brave as I have said it seems. "I think your mind needs rest from all this, you should sleep then we'll go back to your house before dawn. I don't think my friend wants to stay there any longer."

That's right, it has been days since I was attacked and that means that dad would be back in Tokyo now and Touya might be somewhere in Europe, "How? I mean, how did you manage to not get them restless? I'm not with them!"

"My friend has taken care of that, she's been staying over your house but you'll see what I mean when we get there but rest for now. Everything will be dealt upon when we go there." I bit my lip when Cerberus stood up and walked towards the door. His friend is staying over my house? What about Syaoran then? I gasp when the werewolf has closed the door. It would be very nice now to think that Syaoran was just a fragment of my deluded imagination.

* * *

A/N: Some clarifications 

The Lilith story is half true, in legends she was the first wife of Adam and then the lover of angel Sammael, she was also a wife of Satan but some things were altered to fit the whole context of the story. There was a part of the legend where Judas Iscariot had forged the silver coins to a chalice that I do not know if true (in terms of legends that is) but I've read it somewhere. The whole Judas, Paris and Horace being Vampires were from my disturbed imagination.

Judas Iscariot was a disciple of Jesus Christ, he was the traitor who sold Christ for 30 silver coins. He hung himself after – I don't really know why out of guilt maybe.

Paris was from the Legends of Troy. He was a prince the son of King Priam and was to be wedded to Helen of Troy but Achilles took her away from the Country. A war waged for the return of Helen. Achilles on the other hand is a mighty warrior who is indestructible. His mother had submerged him in some river thingy – I'm too lazy to consult my resources again, but anyway, that water had made him invincible save the heel that his mother did not submerge in the water. Paris shot an arrow to his heel thus killing him. At first I had wanted to make Helen the Vampire but then I didn't see the point of it all. Nemesis is a Greek Goddess known for something like "giving back what is due" line. I haven't really looked deeper at her story. Sorry.

Horace is from the name Quintus Horatius Flaccus who is a Roman lyric poet in the time of Agustus (that is 65BC – 8 BC) but I assure you, this Horace of mine is not the poet. That would actually mess up the time table.

As for that, since Helen of Troy would probably be set some eons before Christ and it is a legend, I would reiterate that my timeline would be set like this: Christ time before the Helen of Troy time. Just like that. I hope it didn't really bother you from reading it and not confuse you too. xD

Thank you for all the reviews, again I am delighted and ecstatic that you've come to enjoy my story. This chapter did seem to be longer than usual but it's just one scene nothing much but talk, but it was needed for the clarifications to both my character, Sakura and the audience.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter, school has been hectic and gruesome for me. Tch. That and I think my writing is out of shape so I deeply apologize if this chapter seemed not my usual one. O.O

Thank you for all those who reviewed by the way! And also those who put my story on their favorite list and story alerts xD thank you thank you thank you!

Oh, this story is in two parts, I was planning on uploading them separately but it comes of a bit short if I do that so I just combined them. And I don't own any CCS characters.

ENJOY!!

* * *

I Promised You Your Forever

Seldomwise

Chapter Four

* * *

Part A

A soft nudge awoke me from my deep slumber. I remembered falling asleep the moment Cerberus closed the door of the room and let the darkness swallow my surroundings. It felt… Odd. Because his hands were soft and light, I had assumed that it would be calloused and heavy and every other description I can think of with a connection to Werewolves. But that was just me stereotyping.

It was chilly but I was perspiring and I could feel the cold wind brushing softly through my dampened skin passing through the opened door behind him. He gave me another soft nudge and I fluttered my eyes open almost lazily. I must have given a small groan because he gave a small chuckle before placing something at the foot of the bed. "You are still running a fever, albeit it is low. I know you need rest still, but your absence in your house is becoming noticeable."

"Oh," My voice came out my throat harshly. Clearing my throat I got up from the bed – too quickly I may add for I felt my head spin in very painful manner. I felt his hands steady me though and balanced me to sit down on the bed carefully. "Sorry," I muttered as I shut my eyes hoping in every god I know for the pain to go away.

Not that I'm a very religious person, but I've got a few names on my list – I was halfway through with it when I felt his body stiffen. I didn't even know he was that close to me, almost enveloping me by his body, I felt my body flinch when he did and he recoiled from the closeness almost instantly.

"My friend is calling me - you know the one who is staying in for you? She asks if there is someone who resides with you in your room."

My brows creased and I warily replied, "Have they seen anything?"

I never thought that a simple gesture like a shake of one's head would be very easing. "No, but she is wondering since there's another scent aside from your family." By this time I was chanting inside my head that Syaoran is nothing but an imagination. I have no idea why I resolved in such tactics, who Syaoran was is nothing of their concern and frankly I don't even see the reason why I should be frightened with the idea of them finding out about him. I was wishing for this to happen from the moment they said he wasn't real and there's this person in front of me that clearly has a hint of his presence.

But I was.

I was feeling this dreadful fear in the pit of my stomach.

My hands became clammy and my heart felt like it was catching up a horse. I didn't even realize that I was frowning in such fierce manner until Cerberus asked if I was okay. I laughed nervously and said that it was just the fever breaking.

He didn't even say anything after that, much in my relief, and he helped me in my steps as we head outside the cabin that I recuperated in. It was overwhelming to say the least – I realized that this must be what it felt to be a prisoner not having a look and even a taste of the outside world was beyond me. I felt like I was dead and came back to life the minute my feet touched that dampened soil, I felt the tickle of morning dew in my lungs if that ever was possible and it was like feeling high on the smell of it too.

And perhaps I should stop whatever soliloquy or monologue I'm having right now…. more so because my companion was no where in sight.

"Don't fret I am here," Cerberus' voice came from… Where? I looked around and found him no where, twirling and twirling I go before I felt something on my side. "I said do not fret, Sakura. Nausea will do you no good."

I turned towards where the voice was and what I saw practically made me jump on my feet. It was a silver dog – no, wait, it was bigger than any dog I've seen looked like the Japanese Spitz my neighbor had only thrice as big. "It's me, Cerberus." It said and I swear to Buddha my eyes felt like it was popping out.

Cerberus, well, I didn't even know that Werewolves were supposed to be like this. I thought they were a hybrid of a human and a wolf big scary and mean like those big bad wolves in fairy tales. Not like this – he looked like a dog. Harmless, albeit the usual rabies that one should look out to he was like my dog only a little bigger.

"I… Aren't you…" Bemused as I was, I didn't even know what to say I felt the tinge of a smile tugging on my lips but alas, I don't want to disappoint my savior in saying that he's like a big stuff toy.

A growl came from its – his direction, "Yes, this is our disguise or are you well enough to see my real self?" I heard a scoff – or what it would be if he was in his human form.

"Aren't your human form already your disguise?"

He moved forward, one paw at a time, with that familiar grace he had when in his human form. He looked back at me as if he wanted me to follow him. I did, and we walked slowly at the foot of the clearing. "One of our disguises, yes. No one would want to see a full grown Werewolf in the middle of the day now would they? There are times when we cannot be in our human form and having this as our disguise would make us inconspicuous."

He nudged me on my arm with his nuzzle and gestured to his back, "Climb on to me and we'll make our way. The sooner we get there, the better."

* * *

The ride was terrifying to say the least, though I never knew where we were going since my eyes were closed tight the whole time. It felt like riding a motorcycle, but that's just me guessing since I've never been on one and I am proud to say that I will never be on one as long as I live. I treasure my sheltered life how boring it may be and I plan on living until I'm grey and weary thank you very much. But this was way worse than what I imagine a bike ride would be, at least there I'm holding the gears to navigate on my own but here – this wolf was doing the honor trying his best not to drop me. I must say, he's doing poorly of it – it's a good thing that my grip is very strong God knows where I'll be thrown to when I didn't.

I didn't even notice that we were already on the outskirts of Tokyo when he suddenly stopped and shrugged me off his back – with difficulty since my hands were frozen stiff from tensing up. He let me breathe for about a minute, or maybe two, before gesturing me to climb on his back again. I figured that he wanted me to rest for a while since I was still sick and all, but then when I was on his back I felt his muscles spasm for a bit and knew that it was him who needed a break. I wanted to stop for a little more but then he said that we need to get there before sunrise, with a shrug I kept quiet, closed my eyes and tightened my grip on his fur and he sped away to the woods.

The next time I opened my eyes was because I felt gravity pull me from below, we were flying – no wait, that was just him jumping from the edge of the cliff towards one of the rooftops of the houses from below it. We landed without even a soft sound of a thud which is impossible since his weight plus mine would amount to at least three sacks of rice. But then again, the thin line between reality and the surreal is a bit hazy for me now.

After a few rooftops I have in fact had a sense of familiarity with the streets below us, I even remembered one blue rooftop a few blocks away from my house – it was one of my classmate's – Chiharu's house.

I didn't even close my eyes anymore – yes it was pretty hard considering that the wind was blowing too strong and my eyes felt watery all the time, I was squinting the whole time we were jumping roof to roof. And before I knew it, we jumped down the street facing my house – The quaint beige colored house that I lived in since I was a child, the house that I've never been away from – without my family, that is, for a long period of time. Yes, I do consider that few days long in my terms.

Slipping down from his back I exhaled softly, was I holding my breath all this time? That would be impossible – no, improbable is the right word now. It seems like from the moment Cerberus had told me their story, impossible has not been considered as a word for me.

He nudged me to stop though – from getting off his back, and looked towards the window of my room. It opened and in a split second we were already inside my room facing me.

* * *

Part B

My gasp, it had been loud since I heard it ring on my own ears.

I knew I was still on Cerberus' back, clutching his neck, but why is it that I can see myself standing by my door looking aloofly towards me? Let me backtrack on that, why is it that I can see myself? There was clearly no mirror and if there was I would have seen myself still on Cerberus' back – he would also be there looking at himself. But no, I was standing there in my favorite pajamas with that weird expression on my face.

"You are late." I said, well that wasn't me per se, I am here not there and I certainly know that I am Sakura, so that makes her the other Sakura. -which totally just doesn't make any sense whatsoever. And my voice, it sounds like my own but the tone – I've never heard myself use that weird strange serious tone.

Cerberus shifted below me, "She is still not well for long and fast traveling. We needed to stop and slow our pace down." I raised my brow, stop? Yeah like once. And was that already a slow pace? Goodness we were faster than a Porsche and a Ferrari combined!

The other me walked two long paces towards us, "Hmm," she bent over and examined me close up, "She looked like she's seen a ghost Cerberus,"

The wolf scoffed in amusement, "It's more terrifying seeing one's self in front of them without a mirror and acting on its own volition."

I laughed – well she did, in a very eerie manner, I swear I felt cold sweat run down my forehead. "Silly me, I forgot." I pursed my lips – at least we still have one thing in common.

In an instant my mirror image was gone and was replaced by a tall, slim woman with red hair and the same matching eyes. She was pale, just like Cerberus, I wondered if being pale is the new trend nowadays. "I apologize for that, it must be a shock. My name is Ruby Moon and I'm a shape shifter." She gave me a sunny smile despite her pale face and it made my insides warm in a very comfortable way. "I trust that Cerberus here has told you our story?"

"Oh!" I jerked up abruptly resulting my falling on my side. Biting my lip in embarrassment, I quickly pulled myself up to seat on the floor. "H-hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, it's nice meeting you." I stammered, could I be even more embarrassing –saying those words? Of course she knew who I was! She was me a while ago, I mentally kicked myself in the rear for my lack of intelligence.

"I'm sorry, Cerberus didn't tell me about you," she gave me a quizzical look, and I explained further, "He told me all about the vampire and werewolf history but, I never heard him mention a shape shifter."

Ruby Moon laughed, "Trust him not to tell anyone's story but his own," she shook his head and made her way towards my bed to seat on its edge. "Never you mind, I'm sure you're dying to know all about me, so I get to the point." She looked at Cerberus as if to say something and the wolf beside me shifted back to his human form and took a seat beside me on the floor.

"I knew you are eager to tell your own, I did not want to take that pleasure away from you." he scoffed, leaning back on the wall and gestured her to carry on.

The red eyed lady gave him a stern look before shifting her gaze towards me and smiling. "We, shape shifters, are descendants of Werewolves, their blood run amongst us but it had been weakened to even be considered as Werewolf blood. We do not have their swift or their hideous true form but we have their ability to change forms."

"As you would've heard from Cerberus, a Werewolf has three forms, two of which are their pseudo bodies – the human skin and the dog skin. They are limited by those phase changes but we shape shifters are not. We can change into anything we see, feel and touch and we can also change in our desired appearance with only the help of our imaginations." Ruby Moon said changing her hair color and length in the process. I was amazed, I thought that it was only in books that one can do that – you know the fantasy ones which usually take place in another universe from our own.

"Because of out breeding, the Werewolves' bloodline has strongly deteriorated in strength, that is why one of my ancestors thought of training ourselves in at least one skill that is still strong in our blood, and that is shape shifting." There was a hint of pride in her voice, pride for her ancestor and pride for her blood, I could even feel the hint of superiority over Cerberus' that she has been a little keen on masking from me. I never would've guessed that Cerberus would be the inferior one.

"I'm one of the chosen few whose skills are beyond the norm, having acquired not only the phase shifting skill from the werewolves but most of their skills too, but I'm considered more human than they are in the slightest sense."

I was probably ogling and giving her the satisfaction she wanted – the expression and reaction she wanted from me, because she was giving this smile of contentment. "… I will never use the word impossible ever again." I smiled sheepishly at her and both she and Cerberus laughed heartily.

"Trust me, impossible still covers a big field even when you're like us." Ruby Moon said.

I bit my lip just as the door from my room opened, making my heart jump and myself as well. "Sakura, you have visitors," The door opened to reveal Touya, clad in house clothes and was apparently ushering someone from behind.

Eh? Isn't he supposed to be somewhere in Europe? I felt a hand close up my dropping jaw. Looking at my side I saw Ruby Moon already kneeling beside me and Cerberus giving me a small smile and that look that says "I'll explain later," I nodded to her and looked back to the opened door.

"Hey, what are you – Oh, you have company," Touya said bluntly before walking aside to make way to whomever that was behind him, "They said that they're you're classmates and they brought you your school work. I'll just be down stairs." I raised a brow at my brother's behavior. Really even if he always teases me he has such a brother complex.

"Hello, Sakura." That all too familiar voice came to the room and somehow I felt cold wind reside inside the room.

"E-Eriol!" I gasped, it was a bit surprising that he and his sister were standing by my room's door we were never close to begin with and Tomoyo and I have never been in good terms – I even wonder why though, it's not like I did something wrong to her.

The pale man chuckled and gestured Tomoyo to enter and close the door, "It's nice to see your enthusiasm, Sakura. We've missed you greatly at school." He said, reaching out a paper bag he was holding to me, "This are all the school work you've missed, we had some tests but the adviser said you can make up to it when you go back."

I smiled weakly, I was about to stand up before a hand tugged me back to my place. "Vampire," Cerberus growled under his breath.

* * *

Additional notes, since I said last chapter, this story was inspired by reading too much Twilight (Stephenie Meyer), I made it one of my references, as well as Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles, The movie Underworld and Blood and Chocolate are just some of the many stories I have helped on but the story is purely mine, so on and so forth. Sorry, just to make it clear so that people won't see me as a plagiarist or something. Again, criticisms are WELCOMED with OPEN ARMS! See you next chapter!


End file.
